my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL 01
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It's a shorter version of Sound Ideas, COYOTE - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL on the same library, and Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501 on Cartoon Trax Volume 1. Similar Variations * H-B FALL, CARTOON - HOYT'S LONG FALL 01 (reverse near the end?) * H-B FALL, CARTOON - HOYT'S LONG FALL 02 (reverse near the end?) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S LONG RISE (Included at the beginning?) * Sound Ideas, COMEDY - MONTAGE OF VARIOUS COMEDY EFFECTS 01 (reverse near the end of H-B FALL, CARTOON - HOYT'S LONG FALL 02, included twice) * Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG REVERBERANT HOWL, ANIMAL Used In TV Shows * The Addams Family (1992 Series) * All That * Baby Looney Tunes (Heard once in "A Mid-Autumn Night's Scream".) * Bear in the Big Blue House * Big City Greens (Heard at least once in "Uncaged" in a low pitch as a herd of animals run out of the zoo, and maybe once in "Hiya Henry".) * Blue's Clues (Heard twice in "Can You Help?".) * CatDog (Heard once in "Full Moon Fever".) * ChalkZone (Heard once in "Rudy's First Adventure") * Dogs 101 (Heard once in "Karelian Bear Dog".) * Elmo's World * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * Fanboy and Chum Chum (Heard once in "Digital Pet Cemetary".) * The Fairly OddParents (Heard usually in the Michael Warner episodes, most often in "Dream Goat!", among other episodes.) * Harvey Street Kids (Heard in a low pitch.) * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Smooth Operator", "Sticky Situation" and "Higgly Hoedown.") * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (Heard once in "Jay Jay's Bad Dream".) * Jonny Quest * Little Einsteins * The Loud House * The Magic School Bus (Heard once in "All Dried Up".) * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Ghoul Friend".) * Milo Murphy's Law (Heard once in "Going the Extra Milo".) * Mutt & Stuff * Mysticons * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * The New Three Stooges (Heard briefly in, I BigIdeas70258 think, "Mummies Boys" whenever Curly is entranced by a mummy) * Odd Squad * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * PB&J Otter (Heard once in "Otters of the Wild") * Peg + Cat (Heard once in "The Friday the 13th Problem".) * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard once in "Tyler Dinky Doo's Big Boo".) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Robot Chicken (Heard once in "Seth's Revenge".) * Ryan's Mystery Playdate (Heard in "Ryan's Spooky Playdate".) * The Secret Saturdays * Sesame Street (Heard once in "The Number of the Day #19".) * Seven Little Monsters (Heard once in "The Bad Word".) * Stickin' Around (Heard once in "Battle of the Band".) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Teen Titans * Total Drama Island * Victor and Valentino * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * The Wonder Pets! (Heard once in "Save the Black Kitten!".) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard three times in the music video "Halloween Night".) TV Specials * Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktacular (2003) Movies * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Despicable Me (2010) * Girl vs. Monster (2012) * Finding Neverland (2004) (heard once as a western showdown fantasy is introduced) * Free Birds (2013) (Heard twice within the show Reggie watches, and again as Reggie mimics the show) * Happily N'Ever After (2007) Shorts * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) * Runaway Brain (1995) (Shorts) Video Games PC: * JumpStart Numbers * MapleStory (Heard from a monster named "Lycanthrope".) * Sammy's Science House (1994) (PC Game) * The Sims 3 (2009) Nintendo 64: * Banjo-Kazooie * Banjo-Tooie * Donkey Kong 64 (Video Game) Game Boy Advance: * Banjo-Pilot (2005) * The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (Used in normal and high pitches for ambience in the Royal Valley.) * Tak 2 - The Staff of Dreams Nintendo Wii U: * Hyrule Warriors (2014) Nintendo 3DS: * Hyrule Warriors Legends (2016) * Kid Icarus: Uprising * Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (Heard once during the introduction cutscene for the 2nd mansion.) iOS: * Thomas and Friends: Magical Tracks Philips CD-i: * Mutant Rampage: Body Slam Commercials * Got Milk? Commercial - Return of the Milk Man * Great Wolf Lodge Great Summer Sale (2018) (Commercials) * McDonalds Hotel Transylvania (2012) Logos * Wolf Films/Wolf Entertainment Bumpers * The Powerhouse Era (1998-2004) Trailers * The Young Black Stallion (2004) (Trailers) Policy Trailers * Dolby Digital: Canyon (1996) (Policy Trailers) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL 01/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas